


Invitations

by sabinelagrande



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Minor Percival "Percy" Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III/Kashaw Vesh, Minor Zahra Hydris/Vex'ahlia, Partner Swapping, Post-Campaign 1 (Critical Role), everyone is bi, listen I don't make the rules
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 22:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16689928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: There is a plan afoot.





	Invitations

Something is up, and Percy doesn't know quite yet what it is.

Kash and Zahra and the baby are visiting; the baby is present for ten seconds before Vex decides he is her new best friend. This doesn't surprise Percy, as they started trying to get pregnant almost immediately after Vecna, and if Vex isn't now, they'll try their damnedest to get her that way soon. Consequently, the little half-tiefling is right up her alley, even if they don't yet have a little quarter-elf to go with it.

Even with the baby distracting her, Percy sees Vex colluding with Zahra. He can always tell when Vex is colluding, and while Zahra is more subtle about it, he still knows she's glancing at him when she thinks he doesn't notice. He's not overly concerned about it; colluding is part of Vex's nature. Whatever they're trying to do, Percy will only ever be playing catch up.

That evening, Kash and Percy have a drink and talk castle defense. Percy appreciates the way he thinks of every worst case scenario; it's a bit of a downer in other situations, but exactly what he needs in this one. Kash has a strategist's mind and a cynic's heart, and Percy is happy to exploit it in the service of Whitestone.

They put the finishing touches on a hastily sketched map of ballista positions, and Kash stands up to go. "That's a good start," he says.

"If you have any more ideas, I'm happy to hear them," Percy says.

"If I give you much more, I'm gonna start charging," Kash says, as he starts to walk away. "Oh yeah, and if Z says she wants to have sex with you, you should go for it."

Percy blinks. 

"I'm sorry?" he manages to say.

"I'm not," Kash says amiably, not looking back. "She runs me ragged."

The door shuts on Percy, still completely lost.

It doesn't take long before Percy starts thinking he imagined it, because no one else speaks a single untoward word for the rest of the night. Well, not untoward in that direction; Vex is even more determined to get the whole pregnancy thing going, and demands in no uncertain terms that Percy oblige her in that regard. Percy is both weak to her charms and in wholehearted agreement, and he goes to sleep feeling sated, having almost forgotten Kash said anything at all.

And no one else says a word about it the next morning, either. If Percy takes a few sidelong looks at Zahra, it can't be helped; he's still curious about it, even if he's mostly convinced himself that it never happened. But then it's the afternoon, and Zahra finds him alone, in the library of Vex's house. He's been sitting on the sofa reading something inconsequential, and Zahra has perched on the arm, looking down at him with a look that says she knows more than he does. The scrutiny makes him uncomfortable in a short period of time, but he doesn't know quite what to do about it.

"I don't mean to be rude to a guest," Percy says, shutting his book, "but is there something you needed from me?"

"Oh, there very much is," she says with a grin.

"I'd be glad to hear it," he says. "Anything for a friend."

"Anything?" she says, and Percy suddenly realizes that yes, Kash definitely said what Percy remembers him saying, and no, he was not kidding.

"There are certain limitations," he says. "Stipulations, if you will. And boundaries, several. In fact, a lot of them."

"Do you treat all the people who hit on you this way?" Zahra says, and she runs the tip of her tail down the front of Percy's shirt.

"You are lovely and possessed of many charms," he says, carefully pushing her tail away. "But I am very married." He resists the urge to add anything about Kash, that matter apparently being settled.

Zahra snaps her fingers. "Thank you for reminding me," she says, and from her top she retrieves a folded piece of paper. Percy takes it and unfolds it, trying not to think about the fact that it's just been nestled between her breasts. There are a few lines, written in Vex's hand:

_Darling,_

_I told Zahra how good you are, and I want you to prove it. You'll be making me very happy._

_-VdR_

And underneath, hastily added:

_P.S. I mean with sex, not with willpower._

Percy stares at the note for a long moment.

"This changes things," he says, looking up from it, not sure what else to say.

Zahra laughs. "I thought it might."

Percy looks at the note again. This changes things a lot. Percy does not judge Vex for any fantasy she might have that he's not in, and Vex gives him much the same courtesy. It's just that they're married, and he's written off all those fantasies as nice to think about but never to happen. He thought this one in particular, Vex loaning him out to someone, was out of the running; as he recalls, she laughed him off when he mentioned it, citing too much jealousy.

He is not a good enough man not to do it before she changes her mind.

Percy deliberately folds the note and sets it on the table. He gets up, closing the heavy library doors and bolting them. Zahra watches him do it, just as she watches as he folds to his knees in front of her.

"What would you have of me?" Percy asks, his back straight and his head held high.

"What a dangerous question," Zahra says, running a hand down the side of his face. He doesn't quite lean into it, but he also makes no move to get away. "I could ask for so many things."

"I throw myself on your tender mercies," he says, because "I trust you" sounds too big, too serious.

"I am rarely accused of being merciful," she says, with a smile that seems more than anything like she's baring her teeth. It is, of course, incredibly attractive, and something about it makes Percy sink in, ready to be devoured if that's what she wants to do to him.

"So much the better," he says.

"You know, I really shouldn't be surprised," she says, standing up and walking around him; he doesn't turn to follow her, puts his arms behind his back and presents instead. "You're Vex's, and she doesn't strike me as the type to be particularly forgiving when it comes to this."

"I won't say you're wrong," he says, and it thrills him to think about, that Zahra might be as exacting as Vex. It only makes him want to give more, live up to that standard and surpass it.

He's waiting for her to touch him; Vex would grab him by the hair and pull him to where she wanted him, but it becomes clear to him that Zahra is making him sweat instead. That is its own kind of torture and its own kind of pleasure, the anticipation of what she might want from him. He tracks her movements with his eyes as she walks back in front of him, as locked on to her as he would be to any dangerous target.

"There's a book I've been just dying to read," Zahra says, walking over to a bookshelf that Percy suspects she chose at random. She runs her fingers over the spines, finally landing on a book with a red cover that Percy thinks might be about herbal remedies. She plucks it from the shelf before going back to the couch and sitting down. She flips open the front cover and leafs through the pages; he knows it's a ploy, but it works, makes him hungry for her attention.

Still looking at the book, she deliberately spreads her legs, planting one foot and then the other. She crooks a finger, and Percy crawls towards her, settling where he hopes very much that she wants him to be.

"Just in case the book turns out to be a bust," she says, flipping another page as she pulls up her skirt. "I'm sure you know how to keep me entertained."

"Yes, ma'am," Percy says, and he wastes no time in pulling down Zahra's underthings, getting them out of the way as soon as he can. She cants her hips forward, settling down on the couch so that he has plenty of room to work. Percy licks his lips without even thinking about it; she is very red everywhere, shading to almost purple between her legs, and all he cares about is how she tastes, what she's going to do when he gives her his best.

He doesn't have much time to consider it, because Zahra grabs him by the hair, pressing his mouth to her. Percy is ready from the jump, flicking his tongue over her clit; she makes an appreciative noise, so he does it again and again. She sighs, letting him go and petting his hair, and Percy hears the unmistakable sound of pages turning. It is at once infuriating and energizing; being ignored gets to him, in a way that is not entirely unpleasant. It makes him want to shine, to be so superlative that he's impossible to forget, and he goes after her with every trick he knows, up to and including spelling her name character by character with his tongue, in every script he's familiar with.

"You're so distracting, dear," she says, sounding a little breathless. Percy's not ready for it when she throws her skirt over his head, trapping him between her legs. It's suddenly dark, and the material has little stretch to it, putting Percy in close quarters. All that he has left is Zahra in front of him, still wet and wanting, and to be honest, it's exactly what he wants. He can't hear her as well, so he redoubles his efforts, hoping to make her make more noise. He needs this, needs to make it good for her, needs to overwhelm her to the point that she can't deny how talented, how useful he is.

Percy feels triumphant when he hears the telltale sign of a book hitting the floor; Zahra puts her hand on the back of his head, holding him to her and grinding up against his tongue. He just takes it, lets her have him like she wants, because all that matters is how well he can please her. Her thighs are trembling, and she gasps when he puts his hands on them, holding them open so he can give her his all.

Percy blinks when the light returns, Zahra's skirt suddenly whipped off of him, leaving him free. "Up," Zahra says, standing, and when he gets off his knees, she pushes him onto the couch. "I want you naked in the next thirty seconds."

Percy has a habit of wearing a lot of clothing, but he does his level best; he certainly strips off in record time. Zahra is quicker, but she's wearing a sort of wrap and bodice situation that comes off with a few buckles and ties. Percy wonders if she planned for it, which he would not at all put past her.

"You come highly recommended," she says, straddling him. He bites his lip when she wraps a hand around his cock, feeling gratified when she grins; Vex is not subtle in her appreciation for his size, and it's hard not to get a little smug when you have a beautiful, naked woman on top of you who clearly agrees. "I want the complete package."

Percy laughs in surprise. "That was terrible."

"Hush, you," Zahra says, guiding his cock inside her, and he does. She's not his first tiefling, and he remembers this part, the way her body is hotter than what he's used to. It feels delicious, and Percy savors it, unfamiliar but maybe more appealing because of it.

Zahra puts her hands on his shoulders, bracing herself as she settles into an easy rhythm; it feels torturously slow to Percy, but he knows better than to try and rush her. He suspects she'd slow down out of pure spite, and that's the last thing in the world he wants. Better to let her go at her own pace; better to let her take him how she wants, derive her pleasure from his body and worry about him later. That thought makes him bite his lip again, that he could just be a plaything of hers. He puts his hands on her hips, steadying her, his fingers digging in in silent plea, but she is not swayed.

Zahra clearly wants to take a nice long ride, but incrementally she starts to speed up, taking him a little faster and a little faster still, until she's fucking him hard. Percy does his best to keep up, matching her. He's sweating now, his hair sticking to his skin, one drop of moisture running down his neck and making him shiver. She looks radiant; her white eyes make her inscrutable at times, but he swears they're shining now, matching the way the candlelight is haloing her hair. She looks like she was meant for this, born to lord over him, destined to have her way with him. He has no higher purpose than to make sure he helps her in that goal as much as possible, because anything else would simply be a waste of everyone's time.

"I'll have to give Vex a good report," Zahra says breathily, and Percy moans before he can stop himself. She smirks. "Like that, do you? Do you want me to tell her every little thing?"

"Yes," he says.

"Do you want me to tell her how you just rolled right over for me like a good boy?" she asks; it could be so degrading, and it sort of is, but Percy mostly feels eager, determined to get full marks for everything he's done.

"Yes," he says again.

"Do you want me to tell her how hard her precious Percival made me come?" she says.

A shudder goes all the way through Percy. "Gods, yes."

"Then you'd better do it," she says, grabbing one of his hands and leading it to where they join. Percy takes over immediately, rubbing her clit as they move, keeping up even as she's all but bouncing on him, taking him deep. His other hand clenches as he tries to stop himself from coming; he knows he's digging his fingernails into her hip, but he can't seem to keep from doing it. She doesn't notice or doesn't care, because she's almost there, panting as she pushes on, right on the edge. Percy moves his fingers faster, a little harder, a little more, and Zahra moans, her head thrown back; he can feel it as she comes, the pressure almost unbearable on his cock. He keeps thrusting up into her, trying to draw out every bit of it, take her all the way through to the other side.

She doesn't stop for a long while, but finally she slumps, pushing Percy's hand away and bracing herself on the back of the sofa. Percy valiantly ignores his predicament, stroking a hand down her back instead, steadying her. He wants nothing more in the world than to come, but there's something to be said for mastering himself, even though it sounds like pure torture.

Zahra eventually climbs off of him, sitting down next to him on the sofa and letting out a satisfied sigh. "How do you feel, dear?" she asks, and he almost swears as she runs her fingers up his cock. "I think you might like this taken care of."

"If you don't mind," he says, and it doesn't come out as evenly as he hoped.

"Turnabout is fair play," she says. She slaps his thigh lightly. "On your feet."

Percy gets up, even though he's confused as to why he's doing it. He's much more approving when she guides him in front of her, grabbing a handful of his ass and using it to pull him forward, so she can catch the head of his cock with her mouth. His eyes flutter shut as she starts to suck, and he gets lost in the sensation, the heat of her mouth exactly what he needs.

She pulls off of him, and Percy can't stop the disappointed noise he makes. "Come when you like," she says, which suits him much better. "You've earned it."

With that, she takes him back in her mouth, deeper this time. He wants to take his time, savor this feeling, but that's not what's going to happen. In reality, he's only just able to keep himself from bucking into her mouth; she does nothing to help, giving him the best. He cries out as he comes, and she doesn't pull away, swallowing him down, making him give up every last drop before he finally pulls back, completely spent.

Percy goes to his knees without really thinking about it, resting his face against Zahra's thigh. She combs her fingers through his hair, fingernails scratching pleasantly over his scalp. It's very nice, and he's content to just sit here like this for a long while, basking in the feeling of a job well done. 

"Have you slept with my wife?" he asks.

"No," Zahra replies, sounding curious.

Percy looks up at her; she still looks radiant. "Would you like to?"

She raises an eyebrow. "What would Vex say to that?"

"Yes, please," he says, and Zahra laughs. "I'm not offering her to you, that's not my place, but I am offering my permission."

"I will have to take this up with your lovely wife," she says lightly, grinning. "I should say in turn that my charming husband is fair game, if you can ever get him past being suspicious of your motives."

"In the expanse of all time, no one but you will ever reach that point," he says.

"Too true," she says. "But he's particularly weak against pretty, quick-witted people who think circles around him and then offer him blowjobs."

"Really, now?" Percy says.

"How do you think I snared him in the first place?" Zahra says. "You have to confuse him, and then pounce."

"I will keep all this in mind," he says. "I have no such advice for Vex. I was thoroughly the hunted in that scenario. I planned to woo her with sensual delights and she just showed up completely naked."

"That's not surprising," she says. "I suppose I'll just have to find my own way."

"You are certainly up to the challenge," he says, pillowing his head on her thigh again. This is such a nice place to be, and he thinks he will enjoy it for a little while longer. After all- and after all the scheming- he practically had an engraved invitation.


End file.
